My Heart belongs to someone else
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang had defeated Naraku two years ago. The well had been sealed so Princess Kagome couldn’t return home as she had ran from it when her mother died Inuyasha had lost Kikyo in the battle and is trying to get Kagome for his mate but she ha


Summery: Inuyasha and the gang had defeated Naraku two years ago. The well had been sealed so Princess Kagome couldn't return home as she had ran from it when her mother died; Inuyasha had lost Kikyo in the battle and is trying to get Kagome for his mate but she has lost her love for him and has fallen for someone else. Who could it be? (Sess/Kag) a bit San/Ban

**My heart belongs to someone else**

Kagome, Sango and Shippo were in the hot springs talking about their future plans; well at least Sango and Kagome were.

"So Kagome Inuyasha has confessed his love for you; what are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"I don't love him anymore, he has hurt too much for me to love him" Kagome replied

"What are going to do about it?"

"Tell him straight"

"Good for you Kagome"

"Arigato Sango, how about you and Miroku"

"I told him I don't love him and that my heart belongs to someone else"

"Who"

"…Bankotsu" Sango whispered "Is it wrong to love the enemy?"

"He's not the enemy unless you think he is"

"Well he can be sometimes, but he's a flirt and I can't help but blush when he does"

"Awe so romantic"

"Hmm, so Kagome do you have someone else?"

"Kind of"

"Who's the lucky man?"

"He's not a man"

"What you've gone for…"

"A demon Sango, don't worry I'm not about to go for girls" They laughed

"So who is he?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Wow Kagome"

"I know it's stupid"

"How is it, it's very romantic. Does he know?"

"He knows more than that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well at night when I tell everybody I'm going for a walk…"

"Yes carry on"

"I really meet up with him and we make love to each other"

"Keep that up Kagome and you'll turn pregnant"

"Oh, no we haven't done that… yet"

"You go girl"

"Arigato Sango"

"Oh my gosh I can't you like Sesshoumaru and you like Bankotsu" Shippo yelled

"Shhh" As Sango and Kagome was shutting Shippo up they heard Inuyasha and Miroku shout "WHAT." They to the hot springs and the girls screamed.

"Inuyasha you pervert SIT"

"Miroku you lecherous monk" Then she slapped him across the face.

"Go away both of you"

"Not until you explain what Shippo just yelled out"

"He was playing a prank on you two. Right Shippo" Kagome nudged

"Oh, yea I like teasing you two it's so easy"

"Shippo we're going to kill you" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now get lost the both of you" Sango yelled. The boys went back to the camp whilst the girls plus Shippo got changed and followed behind them. The girls put their things down and Kagome prepared dinner; when they finished Kagome looked to the moon which was crescent tonight and turned to the gang.

"Guys I'm going on my walk so I'll see you after"

"Be safe Kagome" Sango winked

"Oh… I will" Then she left the area. Nobody knew what she was wearing that evening as she put a coat over herself; she remembered Inuyasha complaining at her for wearing it earlier whilst they were eating. Underneath she was wearing a short pink night gown that she planned to wear for Sesshoumaru.

She caught the feeling of his aura in the west area and followed it. She knew full well that when she runs into Sesshoumaru he will act as if he couldn't care about her until his ward and retainer were asleep; then he would take her deep into the forest. When she found Sesshoumaru she sneaked up behind him and embraced him. His ward and retainer were already asleep but Sesshoumaru thought to tease her.

"What is it miko?"

'_Hmm playing hard to get are we' _"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru I got lost when I was on my walk; why is it that you're here? I'm always finding myself bumping into you"

"These are my lands"

"Oh, I didn't realise that we were in the west"

"Well now you know" Kagome got tired of his attitude and turned and left the area without a word; when she got deep into the forest she felt strong arms around her waist and someone kissing her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"I know that kiss anywhere"

"You should, I'm the only one allowed to touch you"

"When was my body yours?"

"Since the day you fell for me… Kagome" _'He said my name; damn why does he have to do this to me?'_ Just then she felt him undoing her coat and before she knew it, it was on the floor and he turned her to him and looked over her body.

"Do you wear this all the time at night my love"

"Only when I see you" Sesshoumaru took his hand, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"That's good to hear"

"So you are in the mood Sesshy"

"Don't call me that"

"Hmm make me… Sesshy" Sesshoumaru brought himself down to his knees and kissed her stomach; then he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you behave" He whispered. He got a dagger out and put it to her neck

"You… you wouldnt"

"Do you wish me to prove it?"

"No please, Sesshoumaru you're scaring me"

"Gomen my love"

"So you're not… just punishing me"

"I'd never do that to you Kags I was just playing around with you"

"Ok then Sessh…oumaru" When he released her she kissed him passionately and put her coat back on

"Where are you going?"

"I have to return to Inuyasha"

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon" Kagome kissed her lover once more and returned to her gang; when she arrived Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was resting in

"Why do you smell like my brother?"

"I… I ran into him"

"And you're not dead?" Miroku said

"No he's nice to me"

"Kagome you better be telling me the truth"

"I am"

"If I didn't have a cold and you smelled like you mated him then you would be in great trouble"

"Whatever" Kagome lay next to Sango and followed her friend and kit to sleep. The next morning Sesshoumaru's scent had left Kagome and Inuyasha's cold had left him.

"So where are we off to today Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"We will continue travelling through the west today"

"Why"

"Because there is a rumour going round that there is a miko Princess that the King knows about and I wish to see him"

"What you're father"

"Yea Miroku my father"

Kagome had heard the conversation and bit down on her lip _'Oh crap, what if they find out about my true nature…' _Kagome was in deep thought until Shippo shook her.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes I'm fine Shippo"

"Ok then" Inuyasha then turned to Kagome.

"Come on Kagome we are going to see my father again"

"Yea sure, I have no problem with that"

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand "Come on everyone we're going"

"I wish you wouldn't do that"

"Well i am so deal with it"

The gang just sighed and followed. As they neared the palace of Inuyasha's father a demoness on a white stallion was riding around the front gates; she noticed the gang, got off her horse and went to them.

"Have you business here?" She asked in a youkai language that not even Inuyasha could understand. She had amber eyes, silver her and a baby blue kimono.

"Speak Japanese wench" She growled at the Hanyou until Kagome stepped in.

"Sorry for the rudeness of my friend but we are here to see your father, Princess Kida" Kagome replied in youkai. Her friends' mouths dropped.

"Princess Kagome is that you?" The girl identified as Kida said in youkai "I can't believe it's you" Kida ran to Kagome and hugged her

"Eh, Kagome could you explain to me? You know your mate"

"To begin Inuyasha you're not my mate… my heart belongs to someone else"

"Who"

"Never mind and this is my friend Princess Kida. She's Inutaisho's daughter"

"But that would mean she's my half sis"

"Yes" Kida then baffled by the conversation began to speak in Japanese.

"Princess Kagome, what are you on about… he's my half brother?"

"Umm let you dad tell you"

"Sure, come with me you guys. I shall take you to my father" When they arrived in the castle the gang was made to wait until Kida came back as she had an urgent call from somebody. When she came back she bowed in apology.

"Sorry about that my brother wanted me"

"Who is that" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha don't be so nosy" Kagome snapped

"Whatever and anyway what did she mean by calling you Princess earlier"

"Well I'm royalty; I'm the heir to the Eastern lands"

"So why aren't you there?"

"My parents died and your father looked after me as I'm supposed to… marry his son"

"Who"

"That's all you need to know right now"

"No I need to hear more"

"Stop butting into my life Inuyasha" She spat his name. Kagome turned away from him until she heard him growling; she then saw what the cause of it was. She looked to the top of the stairs and saw Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho standing side by side.

"What is he doing here?"

"Well he does live here Inuyasha"

"I know that" They came down the stairs and neared the gang. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you have returned" Inutaisho smiled "Tell me son what is your business here?"

"Father" Inuyasha turned as he spoke and Kagome came into view.

"Kagome you have come home to us" Inutaisho said whilst Kagome walked to him and bowed. "Come now Kags you know you don't have to do that"

"I'm sorry for running away"

"You had just lost your mother and had all this pressure put upon you; I understand why you did so" Kagome ran into his embrace and cried. He calmed her down and she soon released him.

"See it's all ok"

"Hmm"

"Are you going to live with us again?"

"And wed your son?"

"Not if you want to"

"I do but not just yet" When Kagome said that she could tell who the son they were talking about _'you're very lucky… Sesshoumaru'_ as they continued to talk a servant came in and bowed

"Prince Sesshoumaru you have a guest"

"Send him in" The servant then came back with Bankotsu. He made a playful bow to Inutaisho.

"What's happening my king?"

"Nothing much Bankotsu"

"Ok" Bankotsu then turned and saw Sango "Hey Sesshoumaru why didn't you tell me that my woman was here?"

"Your woman" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yep, isn't that right Sango?" She just blushed "Awe, she loves me" Inutaisho then saw that a storm had come.

"You can all stay here tonight as the weather is so terrible. But Bankotsu you leave Miss Sango be; I don't think she wants to be harassed.

"Huh don't you know who I am?"

"Yes, why do you think I said that?"

"True" Inutaisho had servants take their guests to their rooms but he asked Kagome to wait back with himself and Sesshoumaru. He took them to the study for privacy.

"So Kagome I was just wondering"

"Yes Inutaisho"

"Why did my son return home last night with your scent all over him?" She just blushed.

"Could I say we… ran into each other?"

"And did I forget to mention that he had the scent of mating on him"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yep" He moved to them and pulled them together "After all you both are betrothed to one another"

As they stared into each other's eyes Inutaisho slipped out of the room; when they heard the door close shut they clicked back. Kagome turned away until Sesshoumaru pulled her to him.

"You smell nice my love" Sesshoumaru said whilst nuzzling her neck. He nipped at it whilst Kagome moaned in pleasure; he picked her up and sat her on his father's desk.

"What are you doing?"

"'Being' my bride to be" He slithered his hand up her skirt until she pulled it back

"We can't Sessh, not here anyway"

"And why is that?"

"The room will smell as if we mated and then your father wouldn't leave it go"

"You got a point there but still… who cares about what he thinks" He was then about to make love to her until someone was knocking on the door.

"My father's down stairs" Sesshoumaru said

"It's me" Bankotsu said. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome off the desk but still held her so that she was standing.

"Come in then" Bankotsu walked in and only grinned

"Was I interrupting something?"

"You was"

"Oh well, Sesshoumaru may I speak with your mate"

"How do you know about us?" Kagome asked

"Inutaisho got drunk one night and yelled it out"

"Oh I see"

"May I ask you something Kagome?"

"Of course"

"Can you in 10 minutes bring Sango to the dining room… there's something I wish to do with her?"

"What exactly do you have up your sleeve?"

"Don't worry I'll respect her privacy"

"Fine I'll bring her to you in 10 minutes; but if you hurt her in anyway you shall pay"

"Sesshoumaru you picked a feisty one didn't you?" Then he shot out of the room before Kagome could lay her hands on him. As all of this was going on Inutaisho was down stairs telling everyone about Sesshoumaru and Kagome; Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"Dad she can't be… I… I… love her"

"I know Inuyasha that's why if you truly love her you should let her get on with her life"

"I suppose so, but why didn't she tell me about her past?"

"She had just lost her mother the memories would hurt too much"

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother was slaughtered right before her eyes… she was only 13 Inuyasha only 13"

"I see, but when were they betrothed?"

"The day of Kagome's birth I, my mate and Sesshoumaru went to congratulate her parents. Sesshoumaru was only a pup then and as we spoke with her parents he went to Kagome's crib; a present from us was that we gave her a blue pendant that Sesshoumaru placed around her neck. We saw how much fun they were having together so we thought that betrothing them was a good idea"

"Ok…" It had now gone 10 minutes; Kagome went downstairs, retrieved Sango and brought her to the dining room. She left the couple alone and went to the garden; Sango could see Bankotsu nearing her which made her blush. He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Sango"

"Uh arigato Bankotsu"

"Anytime, may I have this dance" Suddenly music came on and he pulled her into a dance position. "I'll lead" Then the couple danced until Inutaisho and the gang walked into the room and looked in awe… except Miroku who was really angry.

The couple stopped and turned a shade of red; Sango then bestowed a kiss on his cheek and left the room grinning. Meanwhile Kagome was in the garden playing with Rin and Shippo; Sesshoumaru was watching but didn't join in (typical).

"Kagome, can you sing to us please?" Rin asked

"I can't sing gomen"

"Yea you can, Lord Sesshoumaru said that you're a brilliant singer"

"I haven't sung in years"

"A talent stays with you forever"

"I suppose, what do you wish for me to sing?"

"What song did you sing when you were sad?"

"I made one up, why?"

"Can you sing that one please?"

"I must warn you its very upsetting"

"If you don't want to sing it then I won't make you"

"I will well here it goes"

"_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . . _

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . .

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye

_Help my say_

… _Goodbye._

When she finished singing she noticed that Shippo and Rin fell asleep under the tree; she then wept quietly in memory of her mother. Sesshoumaru saw this, walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Kagome"

"A-arigato Sesshoumaru" she calmed down from the sound of him purring and she then moved to the children and woke them.

"Rin, Shippo time for bed"

"Ok" They ran upstairs and tucked themselves into bed.

"And to think, they ate sugar earlier" Kagome giggled at what Sesshoumaru said.

"Come on love dinner is most probably served"

"You even remember what time dinner is; I'm impressed Kagome"

"Shut it you" When they arrived at dinner everybody was already there. After dinner everybody was talking; Inutaisho was telling lot's of jokes that nobody seemed to laugh at until he said the last joke and Sesshoumaru tipped wine over his head. That was when everybody burst out laughing; Sesshoumaru knew that his father was going to attempt on getting his son back so he shook a bottle of wine and asked his father to open it.

"Now Sesshoumaru are we starting to get weak now?"

"Yea… sure I am" Inutaisho opened the bottle and it blew up in his face "Wow I'm glad I didn't open that" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Inutaisho was soaked in red wine and it was his favourite kimono; he grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve and dragged him to the garden lake. Of course everybody followed. He attempted to throw Sesshoumaru into the lake but Sesshoumaru moved and pushed his father in; Inuyasha attempted to push Sesshoumaru in but he also dodged and caused him to fall in. Inuyasha and Inutaisho got out of the lake and spat water out of their mouths.

"No that's what I call a damp dog" Kagome laughed

"Yea how was the doggy paddle?" Sango added. The fell on the floor in stitches and soon after everybody pretty much joined them. Inutaisho and Inuyasha then joined in and whilst Sesshoumaru was caught off guard they grabbed his shoulders and threw him in. for a joke Sesshoumaru stayed under the water for a while causing his father to panic.

"Oh crap I think I killed him" Inutaisho said as he dived in. when he swam down Sesshoumaru swam up and leapt onto the grass; he stood behind Inuyasha as his father jumped out of the water.

"He's not there he's… he's…"

"Right here" Sesshoumaru answered.

"You little…" He pounced on both of his sons and fought with them (Playfully). When they finished fighting Sesshoumaru got up, pushed them into the lake again, picked up Kagome and ran to his room. He locked the doors and turned to Kagome.

"What's going on in your head Sessh?" Instead of answering her Sesshoumaru lay her on his bed and gave butterfly kisses down her neck; that night they mated and Kagome scent changed slightly.

The next morning Kagome woke to see her mate sleeping peacefully next to her. She ran her finger across the markings on his left cheek and saw him stir in his sleep; he woke to find his little miko on top of him, tracing across his markings.

"Good morning Sessh"

"Morning" Sesshoumaru said drowsily.

"Awe, are we exhausted from last night?"

"Yea"

"Yep" Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and made their way to the hot springs in the next room; they bathed together for a little while until they heard Sango screaming.

"Miroku you pervert"

"Here they go again" Kagome sighed

"Hmm, Bankotsu told me he is going to ask your friends hand in marriage today"

"That's brilliant" Kagome relaxed on Sesshoumaru and thought to herself _'This is my new and happy life; mother would be so proud of me' _Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome there's something you should know"

"Yes"

"You're pregnant"

**Inuyashasesshy4eva: Well hope you enjoyed it and if you want a sequel review and say the word.**

**Thanks**


End file.
